


Sharkboi and Lavagurl Shippuden

by dolphinbutterhd, OmegaWolfy



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005)
Genre: Crack Fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Lavagurl, Naruto characters in the 3-D addventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl, Sharkboi, lots of stuff changed, rated for lanugage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphinbutterhd/pseuds/dolphinbutterhd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: Bullied by classmates, young Naruto (Naruto Uzumaki) escapes into a fantasy, conjuring up the action-packed lives of Lavagurl (Terumi Mei) and Sharkboi (Kisame Hoshigaki). But one day, Lavagurl and Sharkboi suddenly come to life -- and their world, Infinite Tsukinoymi, needs a hero named Naruto. As Naruto escapes to Tsukinoymi, he battles reanimated bodies subject to Edo Tensai and tries to save his friends' home from destruction. He also battles his bullies, who have become villains like the Ice Princess (Sasuke Uchiha).[The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl belong to rightful owners as does Naruto Shippuden.]





	Sharkboi and Lavagurl Shippuden

_ Sharkboi was a fearsome predator of the ocean. He lived with and trained with sharks off the shores of a remote island in the Pacific. While his name is actually Kisame, his underwater predatory friends called him Sharkboi. _

_ Kisame is very proud of his powers, he wielded a large sword with the texture of sharkskin, but one day his home was invaded by pirates. These pirates had heard the stories of his sword but never knew that the reason it made him so powerful was because only Kisame could control it. He was one of few with the energy of chakra strong enough to tame the sword. While Kisame fought back, the pirates were able to escape. From one of the two. The sword which had been wrapped protectively broke free and defeated the pirates. _

_ Now, the weapon lays at the bottom of the ocean. _

_ I met Kisame this last summer and he told me all about his life with the sharks. He explained a lot about the power of chakra and how it is used in the world of Infinite Tsukuyomi. This world is home to Mei, a woman known as the Mizukage who controls lava. She appeared to me as well, saying she needed to bring Kisame back to Tsukuyomi, and they left together. _

 

Naruto glances up, as he begins to roll his frog scroll closed, the class before him looks just about as bored as Shikamaru usually does, and soon he’s assaulted by a few paper balls.

“We were supposed to tell  _ true _ stories.” None other than his own brother, Menma, speaks up, leaning back in his own seat with arms crossed.

“It is true!” 

“Enough of that, come up Menma, you’re next.” Mr. Madura Uchiha didn’t look like he was going to take any arguing that day, so the siblings didn’t duke it out further. Yet. As they passed, Naruto felt his foot caught and fell face first to the floor. The blonde didn’t need to see his brother’s face to know Menma had a self-satisfied smirk on his lips.

“I-I believe your story, Naruto,” Hinata says as he sits down/ The young girl’s eyes to her own desk from where she sat just next to Naruto. He’s too upset to thank her, however, as Menma tells his own bullshit story that he’s obviously making up on the spot.

“Stop it Mmenma! No one asked you!”

The bell rings and the siblings are held back to be lectured. Again.

“You two. Can’t you at least try to get along? You’re brothers.” The deep set tone doesn’t rattled either of them at this point, and a glare is shared between them.

“No.” Perfect unison.

A sigh escapes their teacher, but they are dismissed.

 

At the end of the school day, Naruto tries to slip away but Menma and his cronies find him anyways.

“Give me the scroll, Naruto.” It’s hugged closer to the blonde’s chest.

“Hell no, now leave me alone.”

“Get ‘im.” The look in Menma’s eyes is cold and Naruto takes off running across the school playground. Escaping, dodging and turning around all the others as they come at him. Although, Naruto didn’t exactly think ahead when he started up a climbing wall. With his scroll tucked under his chin, he knew he’d have to come down at some point - well that time came sooner than he realized when his foot slid and he hit the ground rather hard.

By the time Naruto had gotten back home - all the way across the street - Menma had been there for close to five minutes.

“Welcome back brother!” The act was obvious to Naruto, and his parents flagged him down to the table. The blonde didn’t dare bring up the fact his brother had stolen his scroll. Naruto was the troublemaker, Menma couldn’t hurt a fly. If only his parents knew.

 

That night, Naruto sat awake in bed for quite some time. He groaned out softly until he was sure he had heard something. Getting up, Naruto makes his way through the house carefully. Never know if it was Menma planning to jump him in the night and then blame it all on Naruto. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Reaching the kitchen there are a few packages of instant ramen out on the counter. The wrappers all thrown about and it looks like a few of them had been completely smashed and left on the counter. Wow, rude. There was also a bowl out, the contents bubbling but it looked like the glass had begun to melt around someone's hands. It didn’t sit flat on the counter - but inside was some ramen broth and a few stray noodles. 

“AHA- Naruto?”

“Dad?!”  The two glanced at each other until Kushina came in, she didn’t seem too happy that NAruto was awake.

“What are you doing having instant ramen in the house? You know what happens when he has a lot of sodium.” Not missing the accusing tone in Minato’s voice, Naruto tries to intervene.

“It wasn’t me! I-It was Kisame and Mei!”

“They don’t exist sweetie.” The smile on his mother’s face soured as his father said that he believed Naruto. “Off to bed with you,” Kushina steps out of the way. As soon as Naruto was out of earshot the two were whispering and scolding one another.

 

By the time morning rolled around, Naruto was not looking forward to school any more than he was to see his brother acting like the perfect brat he really was. At the breakfast table, Minato had grabbed a shoe box. Inside some bright orange pieces of metal roughly assembled to look like a fox were inside.

“Look Naruto, I was cleaning the closet and found Kurama. Want to try and fix him up?”

“No.”

“Why not?” Minato looked rather dejected as his son stirred up his now soggy cereal.

“Because you told me it wouldn’t work.”

“Oh…”

“Come on Naruto. I want to walk you and your brother to school.” Kushina is holding Naruto’s bag by the doorway and he sighs getting up to retrieve it. 

 

At the end of the driveway, Kushina sighs softly. “Come right home after school today boys. Your father and I need to tell you something.”

Getting to class didn’t take long. Mostly everyone was already seated waiting for the first bell.

“Can anyone tell me how tornados form?” Mr. Madura is asking while looking out the window. Slight concern on his face which is carefully hidden as he turns to the class. Sasuke, near the front of the room, sneezes. This was the only answer the man got but he still begins to explain the whole premise of cold fronts and hot fronts meeting and so on. Boring school stuff.

Naruto stops by Sasuke’s desk a somewhat teasing grin on his lips. “You know it’s warmer in the back of the room.”

“Bug off, Naruto.” The blonde was ready to object but the bell rang and he took his place in the back of the room. Well, until Menma came strolling in like he owned the place.

“Menma, give me back my scroll,” Naruto stood up and there was an audible groan from Mr. Madura.

“Why can’t your parents ever deal with this.”

“I don’t have it!” Menma shoots back,

“Give it back to him, Menma.” The boy grumbles before giving it back to Naruto who at once begins to look over the paper.

“He ruined it!”

“I did not!”

“Boys calm down.” Madura’s look could only be read as one thing. ‘Why me?’ But Naruto’s already thrown the book at his brother.

“Enough, you’re all in my classroom, not the other way around! I know everything - and you all. You know nothing!” That’s when the windows begin to blow open and part of the wall blows in.

But that wasn’t all. Two mysterious people are standing at the head of the classroom. Well, everyone had heard of these two - just the first few moments of shock were still setting in.

“They do exist.” Sasuke didn’t even sound impressed as a massive blue skinned man stood looking annoyed and a semi tall woman who gave off heat like an oven gazed around the room.

“We’re looking for Naruto.” The majority of the classroom points back to his own desk.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just what happens when dolphinbutterhd and I are up at 2 in the morning I send him a picture of Kisame captioned HERE'S BRUCEY.  
> And then we spend a night planning this until about 4 in the morning.


End file.
